


October microfic

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Microfic, Reyloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: October microfic collection for reylomicrofic on twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! This is my October microfic inspired by the reylomicrofic prompt on twitter. I hope you like it. 💞

Hex

Rey tried to maintain her composure under the scrutiny of her grandfather's gaze, as her heart beat wildly at the presence of the prisoner at the mighty sorcerer's feet.

  
Palpatine pushed the young man dismissively until he was kneeling in front of Rey.

  
-What am I supposed to do with him? - She asked in a bored tone without daring to look at him.

  
-Whatever you want, practice your best hexs, show what you have learned. He is a prince, royal blood is excellent for dark spells. 

  
Rey couldn't help it anymore and had to look at the man. He was bound hand and foot, his black hair tousled and blood spurted from his lips. They had beaten him but surely he had fought.

  
She knew him, had dreamed of him all her life, was linked to him in some way. Ben, that was his name. It was then when he looked at her and Rey could feel the bond between them being sealed before those challenging black eyes.

  
-One thing dearer -Palpatine added casually -be sure to kill him when you're done with him.

  
Rey nodded and a lump formed in her throat, she could feel the hatred that emanated from Ben's soul like daggers that pierced her own soul. 

  
She could hear his voice, like an enraged growl, as he passed by her said, dragged into the depths of the castle by her grandfather's hooded servants.

  
-I swear I'll kill you.

  
"You already did" she thought with a heavy heart.


	2. Cloak

Cloak

The elevator was going up fast, too fast, and Kylo couldn't stop looking into Rey's eyes as she told him that she had seen her future when they had touched in Ahch-To, and that he would turn into the light. Her lips, he couldn't stop looking at her lips. What light was she talking about when the brightest thing he had ever seen in his life was her? He wanted to kiss her, he had to kiss her, he couldn't take it anymore and the turbolift was reaching its destination.

Rey was puzzled by the silence and his gaze. What the hell was wrong with him, why was he acting so weird? She couldn't help but panic when, with a quick movement, he stopped the turbolift and holding her by the waist he pulled her towards him and attacked her with a frenzied and out of control kiss.

Rey tried to stop him, but with very little effort and almost without knowing it, she began to respond to that kiss. His lips were so soft and luscious, she never imagined they were like that. When his tongue invaded her mouth she couldn't resist anymore and a moan broke from her throat. Kylo released the handcuffs that held her and Rey's hands clung to him stroking everything, his hair, his face, his back. Their bodies were together, too close together in such a tight space, and Rey could feel something hard a little south ... she was sure it wasn't Kylo's saber. She separated a little from him placing her hands on his chest, she needed oxygen.

He looked at her hungrily, his lips wet and red, his hair messy and his erection struggling to free itself.

-Rey...

-Come with me Kylo, please -she asked almost through tears -I need you, I want you ... I love you.

He didn't think twice, she hadn't called him Ben, she had called him Kylo ... she loved him no matter who he was. He pushed the button for the turbolift to finally reach its destination and before the doors opened he kissed her again.

-We will rule together ... our home -he whispered, laughing, then lit his scarlet saber.

In the Throne Room, neither Snoke nor the Praetorians knew well what attacked them, the last thing they saw was a figure wrapped in a dark cloak coming out of that turbolift, brandishing a crossed saber, surrounded by pure Force and the Jedi girl who accompanied him.


	3. Bat

Ben, her new neighbor, was outrageously handsome. Rey had to admit it, everything about him was striking, from his tall stature, his ebony hair and that enigmatic face. It was difficult to tell if he was happy, sad or angry, his expressions were an enigma.

  
But everything about him was an enigma. He spent the day in his apartment, only being seen at night. He was strangely pale, although that didn't affect his charm, and perhaps it was due to the contrast of his skin and the deep black of his hair.

  
After a few weeks Rey was completely obsessed with him. Her friends were not very helpful. Poe hung a cute sign with small wooden stakes on her door with the inscription: "break in case of vampires" and Rose surrounded it with stickers of bats.

  
Ben smiled slightly every time he passed and saw the happy little sign and she greeted him with: Hello Cullen!, which made him blush and walk quickly to his apartment. He was a weird but charming boy.

  
That night Rey finished her work shift late, her car decided not to work and after kicking it a few times she headed alone and quite upset to the nearest bus stop. It took her time to realize that she was not alone.

  
Three shadows followed her. She felt a chill run through her body as she quickened her pace to lose them and ended up being cornered by them in an alley. She faced them swallowing her fear, she knew some self defense and they were quite drunk.

  
The first guy went towards her making a morbid comment, Rey disposed of him with a quick movement that threw him across the ground with a bleeding nose. The other two, quite angry, pounced on her.

  
Everything happened in a couple of seconds, from somewhere another shadow came out, an extremely fast and strong creature that knocked down her attackers, throwing them into the air. Rey watched everything in shock, as if she were in a horrible nightmare.

  
In the dim light of the moon that illuminated the alley she could see how her attackers fled, only he remained, and an atrocious fear seized her, against someone like that she had no chance.  
He stepped forward and Rey couldn't help but back until her back hit a wall. It was the end, she was sure and although she wanted to, she couldn't close her eyes ... it was then that she began to recognize it.

  
He was breathing hard, his tousled black hair framed his face contorted by a fierce expression, his dark eyes were fixed on hers, and from his half-open mouth there were very fine fangs that Rey could not stop looking at.

  
"Ben…" she whispered like in a dream and his breathing calmed, his fangs retracted and his expression returned to normal.

  
"Tell me they didn't touch you, they didn't hurt you or I'll finish them off," he growled and Rey felt her heart pound. Was he protecting her? She shook her head, unable to speak. "Go home Rey, there is no danger anymore but I'll be watching."

  
He was gone in a second, as if had never been there. Rey was sure of two things: She was not dreaming and would have to remove the sign from her door. Her neighbor had a lot to explain.


	4. Flashlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Bat.

Another early morning when she couldn't sleep. Rey's eyes were fixed on the ceiling of her room, her mind was elsewhere, with another person. The image was burned into her memories, she would never forget his dark presence in that alley, nor his fangs.

  
She couldn't stop thinking about Ben, she hadn't seen him again, it was as if he had disappeared. She was still trying to process the meaning of his words in the alley and his protective attitude. He had exposed himself for her when surely his condition was a secret.

  
"Hell Rey, he's a vampire, he can't tell the world about it."

  
An intense thunder brought her back to reality and everything was in darkness, surely the fuses had melted. She fumbled for her cell phone and activated the "flashlight" app, she would have to change those fuses.

  
The hall windows were open and the wind was blowing the curtains, the room dimly lit by lightning gave her chills. She closed it as best she could and when she turned, the beam of light from the flashlight illuminated a human figure.

  
The basic "fight or flight" instinct triggered a rush of adrenaline in her system and her brain chose the wise option to flee, but she didn't notice the pool of rainwater behind her and her bare feet slipped, hurtling her to the ground, closing the eyes unconsciously.

  
Her body did not feel the expected pain of the impact, strong arms held her almost in the air and in a second she was back on her feet ... next to him. A new flash of lightning lit up his features and Rey's heart raced.

  
\- Ben ...  
\- I didn't mean to scare you, the window opened and I ...  
\- Where have you been? - She interrupted him and he looked at her incredulously.  
\- I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore.

  
Rey couldn't take her eyes off him, his hands still holding her waist. His gaze was bewitching and those lips seemed made for kissing. Ben broke away from her immediately.

  
"Do vampires read minds? Oh my!" 

  
He was smiling almost imperceptibly.

  
\- I better go.  
\- Can you change the fuses? -she blurted out. -I just don't know how to do it ... and it's dark ... and I'm scared ...- Ben approached again, he couldn't help it, was she making excuses not to let him go?

  
Rey swallowed when he was in front of her, she was playing with fire, but she wanted to burn herself.

  
-Are you not afraid of me? -he asked, gently brushing the skin of her arm, Rey felt her entire body shudder at the contact.

-Should I be? - she answered in a small voice, now it was he who was looking at her lips, as if he wanted to kiss her and she would not resist, she was sure.

\- I would never hurt you, Rey. -the softness of his voice was like stroking velvet. -And your fuses are fine, the problem is outside, the power will return soon.

  
Rey's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't let him go, she didn't want to. She wanted him to stay, she needed his presence, she wanted ... what the hell did she want? She didn't know, his lips on hers, his hands on her waist, whatever. Ben didn't look away and he was so close.

  
-Stay - she managed to articulate and he took a deep breath to contain himself. He was not immune to that girl, from the first time he saw her he knew, she would mean trouble, but it didn't matter.

  
He smiled and pulled away a little, Rey's storm of emotions and everything she imagined was a temptation, and her smell, her blessed smell drove him crazy.

  
-Do you have candles? The light from your phone won't last long - he said, taking care not to let go of what he really thought. If they stayed in the dark nothing could stop him and what he wanted had nothing to do with blood or fangs.

  
Rey reached for the candles with a half smile as Ben prepared himself for an endless night of suffering. He wanted her as he had never wanted anyone in his long existence, that woman would be his sentence ... and he was delighted.


	5. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legend of Stingy Jack or Jack'O-lantern, gave rise to the famous carved Halloween pumpkins. Jack was a blacksmith, others said that a thief, who tried and managed to deceive the devil so that he would not take his soul to hell. But he couldn't get into heaven either.
> 
> When Jack complained that he couldn't find his way in the dark, the devil threw an ember from hell at him to light up. Jack carved a turnip and put the ember inside. Since then his tormented spirit has roamed the earth as Jack O 'Lantern.
> 
> The custom of placing turnips or pumpkins with faces and illuminated, was to scare away evil spirits and especially Jack O' lantern.

Halloween again. He hated it, he hated the whole holiday, it made him feel empty, alone and guilty. If he could turn back time, everything would change and none of that would exist, he would not exist.

  
He thought he was smart. He boasted of his ability to deceive the Lord of Hell himself. He was a fool, and it was too late when he realized it. The punishment had been horrible. What did immortality matter without having a place to rest, why live forever if he was feared by everybody?

  
Heaven was forbidden, hell could never be reached by him, that was the deal. A soul in pain. "Jack' O Lantern", his story was known everywhere, a horror story they believed. But he was real, and his existence made no sense.

  
The streets were adorned with the detestable pumpkins intended to drive him away. He was a ghost that no one could see, a wisp. He didn't even care about the car rushing towards him, it wouldn't hurt. But her warning cry as she yanked him out of the way brought his old heart back to life.

  
-Are you crazy or did you want to be shocked?  
She was looking at him worriedly, her pretty eyes fixed on him. She was wearing no costume, just a simple flowered dress and her brown hair down. She was a ray of light in the middle of darkness.

  
-Are you okay, are you new around here? I've never seen you.

  
-No, I'm ... I'm just passing through -he stammered, he hadn't talked to anyone for so long, he still wondered if she could really see him. -You ... can you see me?

  
She laughed and the world was filled with a little more light.

  
-Sure ... Halloween. What are you, a ghost? - He thought how ironic the question was and was surprised when she held out her hand - My name is Rey.

  
He should tell her his name, but which one? Not the real one, of course, or that magical moment would end. He said the first thing that came to his mind

  
-Benjamin ... that's my name.

  
Their hands made contact and for Jack-o’-lantern, the spirit doomed by heaven and hell, hope was reborn.


	6. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This microfic is a continuation of the first one: Hex.

Palpatine had found out, she was sure, no matter how much he tried to pretend otherwise. Her grandfather knew everything and enjoyed her suffering. "Suffering makes you strong, so you will gain power, and with it you will obtain victory" His horrible words always echoed in her mind.

Palpatine had only one goal, to plunge the entire kingdom into the deepest chaos. The Prince of Alderaan was his triumphant piece, his ace up his sleeve. He would not kill him, Rey was sure, he would do something worse, transform his soul, white and pure, into total darkness.

He would torment him to death, corrupt everything good in him, until pain and despair broke him. Only then would he make him one of his Dark Knights, and the kingdom's destruction would come at the hands of it own prince.

And Rey was in charge of torturing him, she was the other key piece. Palpatine would use the woman he secretly loved against the young prince. But the old man did not count on the Oblivion spell she had put on Ben, days before his capture, an ancient spell that turned all the love he felt into hatred.

She did it to protect him, to keep him from the danger posed by the dark Sorcerer, she knew that Ben would never leave her of his own free will. Now her spell was turning against her and it was at the same time Ben's salvation. If he didn't love her, if he didn't remember her, Palpatine couldn't use him.

But Rey knew that the prince's life was in danger. If his grandfather did not achieve his goal then he would kill him and use his death to create chaos. Either way Ben was doomed and she had to treat the situation carefully.

She planned everything. The old druid, Luke, would help her. The goal was to get Ben out of the castle ...dead. She would use another ancient and dangerous spell for it, Luke was sure even Palpatine would not notice. Rey would arrange for one of the old man's knights, an ally, to bring Ben to Luke to reverse the spell.

So here she was, in front of the throne of her loathsome grandfather, ready to treat him with one of his favorite shows: making an innocent suffer. Ben was kneeling before her, weak and injured after fighting the Knights for his freedom. He almost beat them, but they outnumbered him.

Rey would be the one in charge of finishing it. She closed her eyes and let the power she possessed, inherited from Palpatine, flow out of her body and reach Ben. His scream broke her soul into a thousand pieces but she couldn't stop herself, Palpatine watched her impassively, enjoying the horrible spectacle.

She did not know how long it lasted. Ben's screams were daggers that pierced her heart and she thanked the hood, which hid her face down, which were running painful tears that Palpatine never saw.

-Enough, girl! -the old man ordered, laughing- Save your power for something more valuable. Kill him, Ushar!

-No! -the scream came unexpectedly from Rey's throat when she saw the Knight step forward, she would not allow that beast to approach Ben -I will!

Palpatine agreed, pleased.

Ben tried in vain to get up, Rey's power had brought him to the brink of death, but he kept fighting. She picked him up in a movement that appeared violent, but was extremely careful not to hurt him further.

She held it, turning her back on Palpatine, and watched him one last time, fresh tears streaming down her face. The Oblivion spell had been broken under the onslaught of her power and for the first time since he was captured, Ben recognized her.

-Forgive me -she begged softly, tangling the fingers of one of her hands in his wet black hair.

-I love you -he murmured with his last strength.

The kiss sealed the new spell and their tears strengthened it. Rey kept him wrapped in a hug, she wanted to stay like that forever, but Palpatine would never allow it. She released him and Ben's body slumped at her feet…lifeless, as she faced the wizard.

-Your wishes are orders, Grandpa.

Rey withdrew before the inscrutable gaze of the Sorcerer. Everything was in motion. Finn, the allied knight, would take Ben to Luke, he would survive...she would not, she was sure, but she would kill the old man even with her last breath.


End file.
